User talk:EpicFork
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Zombies and Cheerleaders Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hi! Hello! FashionGal 21:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. And thank you SOOOOOOOO much. I really appreciate it. So, where can I find MORE info for this wiki? FashionGal 22:09, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. The only thing you could REALLY edit now is pages for the cast. FashionGal 22:15, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Tell me if you want some help! FashionGal 22:21, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thank you. F@$H!:ON G@L 23:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I dont know how too. F@$H!:ON G@L 00:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hey EpicFork! I LOVE what you did with the wiki's main page! It's so nice! So original from other Disney wikis. I love it. F@$H!:ON G@L 01:40, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Still, it is nice for tempory. F@$H!:ON G@L 01:44, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Featured I vote Addison for Featured Character and you for featured user. F@$H!:ON G@L 01:52, December 1, 2011 (UTC) New Source GUESS WHAT! I found a source for MORE info., Go to http://www.stitchkingdom.com/disney-channel-zombies-cheerleaders-casting-17867/. F@$H!:ON G@L 02:14, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Yep. It has SO much info. Thank goodness I found it. F@$H!:ON G@L 02:22, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok. F@$H!:ON G@L 23:48, December 3, 2011 (UTC) They're great. And can you come to the A.N.T. Farm Fanon and help that wiki. It's still developing. F@$H!:ON G@L 23:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for making me an admin! I was going to ask you once I had edited more but I guess I don't need to! thanks! Qauntum Waffles! in Gravity Falls 14:59, December 29, 2011 (UTC) New Admins Shouldn't we make Bongo9911 edit a little more until he ''deserves ''adminship.............????? Just wondering.............. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 16:16, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I see. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 17:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi This is another test [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 17:57, December 30, 2011 (UTC)